Trusting Her With My Heart
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Bon knows his love for Izumo will never die and that she'll always be by his side. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme over on Livejournal.*


It was a cold, January day when she told him that she loved him.

It nearly fell like the chill had melted off of the buildings and that the snow was suddenly gone.

He remembers the warm way she smiled at him and how refreshing that was; he remembers how special that smile was as it wasn't easy to earn at all.

Bon remembers the way her confession fell off her tongue, the way it delicately rolled around in the air as if it couldn't get more confident than it was then.

He remembers the level of bravery that inspired in him as he spoke up then, told her that he loved her too.

Bon remembers holding her close, all bundles of warmth, casual tan jacket that fit a little too widely over her shoulders, just enough to be noticeable but not enough to drown out her figure that peeked through all too well.

She leans closer against the embrace, all moments of nervous fear forgotten in one fluid moment: bravery, comfort, love.

Bon wonders then how such a cold day, one of the coldest ever where they live, became so warm and bright as if Summer had fallen down on them.

He held her closer, what could have been hours floated by though neither wanted to let go ever again.

It was one of his favorite memories.

* * *

He remembers the day that he proposed and how she treated it almost matter of factly.

"Of course, I'll marry you." It had fallen off of her tongue naturally in a way that truly became her.

She was every bit as sure as she was back then; the time of year was a radical shift from them.

It was as warm as Summer though Summer had just begun while the flowers still bloomed with Spring in mind.

Izumo looked radiant in the dress she wore, full of Spring-Summer joy, and she had moved closer to him.

She'd been the one to kiss him then and had been the one to help him slide the ring on to her finger.

Bon had never known anyone more beautiful and radiant than her, never known someone as strong in her honesty nor had he known anyone that could be as defiant as she could be at times.

She never denied her love for him though some days they bickered like cats and dogs; he'd held her close then as if nothing else mattered in the world.

* * *

Bon remembers yet again another moment; he remembers when he'd seen her as if for the first time that day as cold as the day that they'd confessed but beautiful too.

He remembers how the white dress framed her figure and the way her hair was tied up all the way along with the brightness of her eyes as if her joy had found liquid form.

She had both of her best friends by her side, Shiemi and Paku, no one could even begin to compare to her beauty however as she stepped closer and closer to him; her hand entwined with her father's.

Izumo stepped closer and when she stood before him, it nearly felt as if his brain had shut down.

Their vows as personal as they were and the "I do"s that told so much were heart stopping in their strong beauty.

He could never remember kissing her as strongly as he did at that point before it; it was as if all of his feelings sprang forth within that kiss, as if finally their love was admitted within this moment and given a chance to shine.

Bon held her close, dress almost perfectly soft.

He couldn't imagine a day better than that one; they danced and talked and ate with only each other on their minds.

* * *

He remembers another day, the one where she held her in her arms, so small and fragile.

Bon remembers smiling and feeling the joy of parenthood, finally realizing yet again how much his own father really loved him.

He'd stepped forward to stand there beside his wife and daughter, feeling all of the joy unrestrained in his face.

It didn't matter what some of the hospital staff had said about him; they'd referred to him as if he was a punk yet they never did get a chance to see him, standing near his wife with a bright smile on his face, feeling as if the world had grown so much better than it was before.

He remembers the way he kissed Izumo then, soft and devoted, and the way he nervously extended that love and affection to his own little girl's forehead.

Izumo teased him, but the joy and pride were obvious on her face.

Bon didn't tell her that, but she probably saw the understanding sparkle within his own eyes anyway.

He smiled at her returning smile.

* * *

Tomorrow, it feels like they'll come full circle even if it is through the eyes of their daughter.

He doesn't admit too often that the birth of his little girl had changed his life forever though he doesn't mention either how much all of his kids did either or at least not as often as he shows it.

Bon stares at his wife and the smile that is shared then is more beautiful than anything else seems to be as he leans forward to kiss the woman that despite every argument, every teasing remark and then some, has always stayed by his side even on the hardest days.

He'd known for a very long time that he could trust her with his heart and after having done so, he only feels more loved than before.

She knew him better than anyone; he's glad for that as regardless of how often they fight, she'll always be his best side and love him.


End file.
